


About That Kiss

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [5]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crossover, Crying, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gary being the sweetheart he is, Happy Ending, I hope you like it, I wanna be yours, In The Villa, LITG, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Loyalty, Mc x Gary, My Love, References to Arctic Monkeys, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tears, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a true gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: With the revelation of Lottie kissing Gary. Will you be able to forgive him?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	About That Kiss

The party is starting to wind down for the night, so you decide to sit by the firepit. Two new islanders arrived tonight, Chelsea and Jakub. Chelsea seems very friendly and bubbly, while Jakub seems very bold and up-tight. But what night in the villa goes by without any drama. Chelsea not long after she arrived spilled the beans about Lottie kissing Gary just after Hannah got dumped from the island. Which shocked the islanders immensely. Sat by yourself at the firepit, you recall your time in the villa so far.

During the first day you arrived you chose Gary to couple up with. Out of all the boys standing there, he just had this charm about him. You couldn’t quite put you’re finger on what it was that attracted you to him the most. Was it his smile and dimples, those gorgeous blue eyes or just his calm persona. During the short time you were coupled up, you thought it was probably too good to be true. To feel a connection with someone so soon after arriving. But something about Gary, just made you feel at ease, comfortable.

Before you knew it, a bombshell beauty arrived and stole Gary from you. You both agreed that you would pick each other the next time you could. But even this wasn’t possible. You were quite popular among the boys, and at the recoupling you were chosen by Rocco. You were surprised to say the least, as he was previously coupled up with Lottie. Gary looked dumbfounded when Rocco said your name. He couldn’t believe what he had heard.

He was then stuck having to decide between Marisol, who loved to analyse everything and everyone. Then you have Hannah, a sweet girl albeit a little naive. Her ideas of love was a night in shining armour riding in on his white horse. No one met her expectations in the villa apart from Gary. As soon she walked out she liked the look of him but was saddened to see you stood beside him. Not wanting to break up a couple already, she chose Bobby, who was the only boy left.

You knew both Hannah and Marisol fancied Gary, but you could tell his heart wasn’t in it. During his speech he looked at you as he said someone has already chosen the girl I wanted to pick. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the girls stood by the firepit, and he chose to couple up with Marisol. This meant Hannah was dumped from the island immediately.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes to Hannah, Gary approached you and confirmed he meant what he said in his recoupling speech. You were his first pick, and still wanted to get to know you. This left you with renewed hope that something could still happen between the two of you.

The next few days went by with longing glances and sneaky kisses when no one was around. He made you feel special and wanted. You bonded over Rocco and Marisol very publicly getting together, and finding out Rocco was flirting with every girl he could behind your back. In some ways you couldn’t help but feel relief. Relief meaning you and Gary were free to pursue, whatever this was between you.

A curveball then hit the villa, which saw Rocco and Henrik dumped from the island after receiving the most votes from the viewers at home. A special announcement was then made later that evening, a girls choice recoupling for tomorrow night. You felt gleeful that you and Gary would finally get to recouple, and continue what has been going so well.

The morning of the recoupling, you spoke to Priya about picking Gary. She reassured you that he was still really into you, which boosted your confidence. But nothing ever goes plain sailing in the villa, as Lottie out of nowhere said she wanted to pick Gary. This completely knocked you for six as all you had seen is them bickering over Hannah. She blamed him for her being dumped, and losing one of her best friends.

That afternoon the girls all got to choose someone to take on a date. You chose Gary. And the date was great. Better than great, it was amazing. And later that night you were able to finally recouple with him at long last. You were even rewarded with a trip to the hideaway, which you eagerly accepted. It was great to spend some alone time with him, getting to know him more.

_________________

This was only last night, you thought to yourself. We were so happy, at finally being able to be together again. How could everything be flipped upside down already? When something seems to good to be true, it normally is.

You release a heavy sigh and look up, as you hear footsteps approaching the firepit.

“Hey babe. Mind if I join you? I’d like to explain if you’ll let me”, Gary said sitting beside you reaching for your hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Lottie kissed before?” You sniff, “I’m just a little hurt, as I thought we could have something here,” gesturing between you.

Gary takes a deep breath before he speaks. “We do have something between us. I didn’t tell you when I absolutely should have and I’m sorry. You have to believe me that I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’d never hurt you intentionally, you mean too much to me. I was going to tell you when the time was right.”

He looks away for a second before his eyes fix on yours. “The kiss didn’t mean anything, I promise. I was heading to bed when I heard her crying in the bathroom so I decided to check on her. I felt bad as I knew she had gotten close with Hannah, and I was the reason she had to leave. I talked, while she shouted, and eventually she calmed down. The next thing I knew, she leaned in and kissed me. I did kiss her back but it was only for a second. I didn’t want to her to get mad again when she’d only just calmed down. I stopped it as soon as I could.”

His eyes searching yours for clues on how you might be feeling. When you don’t respond, he squeezes your hand and carries on.

“I knew it was wrong straight away. Afterwards I couldn’t get you out of my head. I had literally just told you at the recoupling that I wanted to be with you. I’m not making excuses, but my head was in a mess. Lottie had made me feel awful for not saving Hannah, she kisses me. I didn’t know whether to tell you or how you might react. I wasn’t sure if you would judge me or think the kiss was more than it was.“

“I get it, I do. I understand why you didn’t tell me. It meant nothing to you and it was a mistake, but I just can’t help but feel hurt, you know? Lottie is my best friend and you... well you know,” a heavy sigh escapes your mouth. “I really like you, more than I’ve liked anyone for a long time,” a single tear rolling down your cheek. “I want us to be able to be honest with each other, I know we’re only just starting out but we need trust first and foremost.” More tears spilling down your cheeks, as you continue.

Gary takes a tight grip of your hands, “I am really sorry I didn’t tell you before. I am kicking myself, I made a mistake.” Wiping your tears away with his thumbs. “You’re an amazing girl, one I can’t believe actually likes me for who I am, and here I am messing it all up. Please believe me, the kiss was a mistake and I would go back and change it in a heartbeat if I could.”

You smile at his words. “But I don’t think Lottie saw it as a mistake though. She has feelings for you. Have you spoken to her about it since it happened?”

He takes a breath, “Yeah I know that now. She spoke to me yesterday morning about it with it being the recoupling and all. Asking what I would think about her choosing me. I told her that I wanted to pursue things with you, to see where we could go.” His deep blue eyes looking at you, like they are looking into your soul. “I don’t want to upset anyone but I really feel like we have a real shot. We could have something really special together. But I understand if you don’t want to carry on after tonight, I just want you to know that I’ve meant every single last word I’ve said to you, and every time we’ve kissed it’s meant the world to me, and—“

“I can forgive you for the kiss and you not telling me, as I now understand why. I know you don’t want to hurt anyone so that means you try and ignore what’s happening, until it kind of explodes.“ You raise an eyebrow at him. “I can’t lie that I won’t be a little hurt for a while though, I’m sure you can understand why, but I do want to move past it, with you.”

“I promise you, wholeheartedly that I will never hurt you or lose your trust again.” His eyes watering, and tears threatening to fall down his face. “I—“, you stop him gently moving your thumb over his lower lip, and go to wipe the tears that has leaked from his eyes.

You’re both silent for a moment, listening to each other breathing and your eyes lock. You aren’t sure who leans forward first, but soon your lips are touching. Gary puts his hand on the back of your head deepening the kiss, the other hand on your waist. Your arms are wrapped around his neck bringing you chest to chest. Your tongues dancing fervently. You kiss for several minutes before you both pull away for air. He wraps both his arms around you in tight, reassuring embrace.

“See you can’t fake a connection like that”, he grins like a cheshire cat. All you can do is grin back at the stupid look on his face.

“Lets head to bed, and we’ll wake up tomorrow with a fresh start, ok?”

“I don’t deserve you”.

“Of course you don’t,” you wink at him.

Gary stands first, and reaches for your hand to help you up from the bench. His fingers intertwined with yours as you walk back into the villa together. All the lights were off and the sound of the snoozing islanders snores met you as you entered the bedroom.

You both quickly changed, and get into bed. You cuddle close, in your favourite position with your head on his chest, his arms wrapped around you. Listening to his heartbeat, soothing you off to sleep. The last thing you hear before you completely doze off is a whisper escaping Gary’s lips.

“Goodnight beautiful”, he says with a kiss on your forehead. Holding you tightly, you’re soon asleep in his arms.

_“Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours“_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️
> 
> We should’ve had this scene in the scene in the game. So I thought I’d write one.
> 
> Song quoted at the end here is, ‘I wanna be yours’, by the Arctic Monkeys.


End file.
